


Smile Through Tears

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out after he tried to protect Supergirl from a territorial creature in Smallville.





	Smile Through Tears

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out after he tried to protect Supergirl from a territorial creature in Smallville. He smiled through tears when his foster daughter protected him instead.

THE END


End file.
